Christy Hemme
Christina Lee "Christy" Hemme (born October 28, 1980) is an American actress, singer, model, professional wrestling valet and a professional wrestler. Hemme is best known for her time in WWE For Extreme, as the winner of the federation's Diva Search, under the name Christy Hemme. The redhead has recently signed another contract with WWE:FE in the summer of 2010, competing on both of the federation's brands. She made her debut to the federation on Monday Night RAW. Modeling career After graduating, she relocated to Los Angeles, California to pursue a career in modeling. Hemme initially joined a burlesque dance team known as "The Purrfect Angelz". She went on to appear in magazines such as ''Maxim'', ''Playboy'', ''Rolling Stone'', and ''Stuff''. In addition, she appeared in the music video of the Trace Adkins songs "Chrome", and "Honky Tonk Badonkadonk" and in videos for bands Blink-182 and Sonic. In past years, her image has also been found on Bench Warmer trading cards as Christy "Sunni" Hemme. As Sunni, she was Bullz-eye.com's featured model in September 2002. Hemme took part in the 2004 Lingerie Bowl. She appeared on the cover of the April 2005 issue of Playboy magazine. Before appearing nude in the magazine, She also competed as a quarterback for the Chicago Bliss Lingerie Football League team in the 2006 Lingerie Bowl. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment: For Extreme (2004-2005) In the mid-2004, Hemme participated in the Diva Search, a competition held by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) in order to recruit new Divas. Hemme was announced as the winner of the competition on September 20, with a prize of a one year contract with WWE with remuneration of $250,000. Hemme began her WWE career as a member of the ''Raw'' roster. Hemme briefly participated on the Ohio Valley Wrestling, until she was released from her WWE contract on December 5, 2005. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2005-2010) Hemme served as a manager and as an interviewer and ring announcer in TNA. She also participated in the Knockout singles and Tag Team division. She was unable to capture any championships, however. Her contract with TNA was closed after a mutual agreement, just months before she signed with WWE:FE. World Wrestling Entertainment: For Extreme (2010-present) Hemme re-signed with WWE:FE in the summer of 2010, where she made a debut on Raw, defeating Natalya in a one fall competition. During said debut, a group of undisclosed, disguised figures appeared during her match. Their appearance (arguably) played a large role in her victory. it has been noted that the same group of figures have been following her around since her debut. Her next appearance was on Friday Night Smackdown, where she defeated John Blade in a standard one fall to start the show. Music and acting In September 2006, Hemme recorded a song entitled "Society Box". Hemme is also the founder and lead singer in HEMME. She and her band have released a handful of songs that are now available via iTunes and MySpace. She has made an uncredited appearence on a wrestling documentary by the name of Bloodstained Memoirs. She debuted on the big screen in the film Fallen Angels. Personal life Hemme has a brother, David, and a sister, Deena Hemme, who is also a model. Her father, Robert, owns an insurance agency in her hometown of Temecula. Her mother Susan died in 2002. Christy stated in the DVD Viva Las Divas that the week she won the WWE Raw Diva Search was on the anniversary of her mom's death. Hemme is an avid motorcyclist. She owns a Harley-Davidson Dyna Low Rider. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''FFG – Flying Firecrotch Guillotine'' (Diving split-legged guillotine leg drop pin) – TNA, WWE:FE **''ROCK N' ROLL!'' –'' Inverted Facelock Neckbreaker Slam – WWE:FE; adopted from Lita *'Signature moves''' **Diving crossbody **Leaping clothesline **Inverted DDT **Modified axe kick **Snap DDT **Spear **Spinning facebuster **Split-legged sunset flip from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent **Victory roll **Crucifix transitioned into a sunset flip *'Managers' **Lita *''' Wrestlers managed''' **Eugene **Hardcore Holly **The Heart Throbs (Romeo and Antonio) **Legion of Doom (Animal and Heidenreich) *'Entrance themes' **'"Let It Rock RMX" by Kevin Rudolph (WWE:FE)' **"Walk Idiot Walk" by The Hives (WWE:FE) **"Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard (OVW) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #'42' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 200826 *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Diva Search (2004) Category:WWE for Extreme Category:WWE Divas Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:1980 births Category:WWE Diva Search contestants